Unexpected Desires
by hchillinbabe
Summary: When 17 year old Haley James has to move in with her 19 year old sister Taylor, she meets Nathan things are bound to get messy when Nathan is Haleys sisters new boyfriend and she starts to have feelings for him! Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Note: hey people this is my second OTH story thanks for all the reviews on my last story, this story is all from Haley's point of view.**

Chapter 1

What is it what makes all men fall at Taylors feet. I mean she's a bitch. Well she's only ever been a bitch with me I don't even remember the last time she was ever nice to me. Here I am sat on a plan off to tree hill where I have to move in with my 19 year old sister Taylor, you see my parents wanted to start travelling the world and they said they didn't want to get in the way of my learning which I think is a pile of crap it's a way to say Haley we don't want you travelling with us, so they asked all my brothers and sisters if I could stay with them and they were all too busy with work or raising their new families to give a shit about me so I'm stuck with Taylor. This is just great.

After my flight I collect my bags and surprise surprise Taylor isn't here to pick me up from the airport so I decide to get a cab to Taylor's new address. Once I get there I open the front door and i hear giggling. Oh no I haven't walked in on one of her booty calls have I, this is just fantastic why do I have to be here.

"Taylor you left me waiting at the airport for fucking two hours waiting for you so you could get a booty call" i shout up the stairs. I hear banging and I know she's getting dressed. Then she runs down the stairs

"Haley watch your mouth, I took you in when no one else would" she snarls

"Whatever, Taylor" I growl

"Just follow me so I can show you your new room" she says

"Fine" I say and follow her up the stairs

As we are walking down the hall way I see a really hot boy walking out of Taylors room he had the most incredible blue eyes I have ever seen and he had no top on, he had the most amazing body I have ever seen. He smiles at me. Taylor stops me

"Haley this is my boyfriend Nathan" she says looking very bored

"Hey" I smile

"Hey, so your Taylors little sister how old are you?" he asks

"17" I reply

He smiles and walks past me and head down the stairs

"Oh yeah and I forgot to mention Nathan lives here as well" Taylor says

"Oh right" I say

"Whatever anyway here`s your room" she says and opens the door to a plain room with a little closet and a bed and a little mirror on the wall.

"Ok this will do" I say

"Ok I'm going making dinner now ill shout you when its ready" she says and walks down the stairs this is just great I have to live with my new sister and her really hot new boyfriend what am I going to do I groan and throw myself onto my new bed. I start unpacking and 30 minutes later I here Taylor

"Haley get your ass done here dinners ready" she shouts

I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen were I see Nathan and Taylor sat down round the table. I grab my plat and sit down next to Nathan.

"So you're a senior" Nathan asks me

"Yes I am" I reply

"Cool, what school are you starting at Monday?" he asks

"Tree hill high" I smile

"I went there, you better watch out for the boys there with you being a pretty girl like yourself they will try anything" he smiles

"I'll be careful" I blush

"Whatever Haley won't have to worry about boys any time soon she's still a virgin and have you seen what she dresses like, so you don't have to worry no boy will come near her" Taylor growls

I felt my heart tug and I felt really hurt with the things Taylor said about me. I could feel the tears wanting to come out, but I wouldn't let them so I just tried my hardest to put a brave face on.

"Shut up Taylor at least I'm not a dumb slag like you" I growl to Taylor

"At least I get some who would want to sleep with your ugly ass anyway" Taylor scoffs.

"Taylor that's to fare just leave her alone" Nathan says

"What your sticking up for her now, whatever I'm going watching TV" she says and gets up and puts her plate on the side as she walks into the living room.

"Hey don't listen to her she's just pissed off at me that's all and she's taking all her anger out on you" Nathan says to me

"Don't worry I'm used to it I guess what she said is right though I mean no boys look at me ever" I sigh

"That's not true, you just might not notice it I mean your a very pretty girl and any boy will be lucky to have you" he smiles and gets up.

"Thanks I'm just going to go finish unpacking my clothes" I say to him

"Ok let me know if you need any help" he says

"Thanks I will"

I walk up the stairs and start unpacking all my things. When I decided to take a walk.

"Nathan, Taylor I'm just going for a walk, I'll see you later" I shout and walk out the door.

I start walking until I find this little court right near a river were about six boys are playing basketball.

"Hey mind if I play" I shout over to them

"Yeah sure" one of them say

I run up to them

"Hey I'm Haley I'm new here" I say

"Hey I'm Lucas this is Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Tim and Ryan" the blonde boy smiles

"Do all you guys go tree hill?" I ask

"Yeah we are all seniors" Lucas says

"Cool I'm starting their Monday and I'm a senior to" I smile

"Enough with the chit chat who wants to play some ball" Tim smirks

"You're on" I laugh and we start to play the game. After I had kicked Tim's ass 5 times I decided to go home.

"Cya guys later" I say

"Cya Haley" they all say

I walk back to Taylors and I walk through the door

"Where the hell have you been?" Taylor asks

"I went for a walk and made some new friends and played some basketball" I say

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes and walks away.

I walk up the stairs and I see Nathan coming out of the bathroom

"Hey where have you been?" he smiles

"I went for a walk and made new friends" I smile

"Cool what the girls called?" he asks

"Well there not girls" I laugh

"Oh right" his face drops

"What's up with you" i ask

"Nothing I was just thinking if you would be safe with them guys" he smiles

"I'll be fine" I smile

"Yeah I hope" he laughs and walks down the stairs.

I walk into my new bedroom and lay down on my bed thinking about everything that has happened today. Yes this is going to be a nice life but maybe it won't be so bad maybe it won't be bad at all, I smile to myself as I fall asleep.

**Notice: I hope you liked my first chapter ill update soon let me know if u want me to add anything into this story **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its Monday morning and I'm getting ready for my first day at tree hill high, at least I will have Lucas and the guys there you see me n Lucas and the guys have become really close over the last few days, I spend nearly all my time at the river court with them playing basketball.

I finish getting ready and walk down the stairs for some breakfast.

"Hey you ready for your first day" Nathan asks

"Hey yeah I am thanks" I smile

"Taylor won't be able to pick you up at school today so I'll give you a ride there and back" he smiles

"Yeah that will be nice thanks" I smile

After breakfast we head to the car and get in and he starts driving me to school, 10 minutes later I arrive. As I'm getting out the car I see Lucas and the guys.

"Lucas, over here" I shout

Lucas runs over to the car

"Hey Haley, ready for your first day" he smiles

"Yeah I am" I smile then turn to Nathan "I'll see you later"

"Ok cya after school" he smiles and drives off.

The guys and I walk into my new school when two girls come up to me, one has dark hair and dark green eyes the other has curly blonde hair and light eyes.

"Hey you must be Haley I'm Brooke" the dark hair girl smiles

"Yeah and I'm Peyton" the blonde girl grins

"Hey" I smile

"So Lucas tells me you are really athletic" Brooke smiles

"Kind of I grew up playing sports and gymnastics" I smile

"That's so cool you can try out cheerleading, I'm the captain" she smiles proudly

"Ok yeah" I smile.

My first day at tree hill high went great I tried out for cheerleading and signed up for the tutor centre, all my teachers are great and my new friends are all so nice, turns out Lucas and the guys are on the tree high ravens basketball team and Lucas is the captain considering he is the best out of them, I walk up to Nathans car at the end of the day and jump in.

"Good day at school" he smiles

"The best, I tried out for cheerleading" i grin

"That's cool, who was that guy before when i was dropping you off to school?" he asks

"You mean Lucas, he's one of my new friends and he's also captain of the basketball team " I smile

"I used to be captain when I came here, you better watch out though the captain is always the worst when it comes to pretty girls" Nathan grins

"I'll be fine, Lucas is my friend and nothing more" i smile

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you" he grins

"Shut up, just drive" I grin and slap his arm playfully

"Ok" he smiles

He starts the car

"Nathan" I ask

"Yeah"

"What did you mean watch out for pretty girls like me?" I ask

"Well what I meant was if I seen you in high school I would of tried anything" he grins

"Why?" I blush

"Because you're beautiful" he smiles sweetly

"Thanks I guess" I smile

"No problem, anyway we better head back before Taylor gets mad at both of us" he smiles

With that he drives off back to Taylors. I get out the car and walk to the front door.

"Taylor were home" I shout

"Ok, just go to your room or something" she shouts

"Whatever" i roll my eyes and head up the stairs.

I was getting changed to go out when I hear Taylor

"Haley dinners ready" she shouts

I walk down he stairs and go and sit down at the table

"Where are you off to?" she asks

"Just hanging out with my friends" I smile

"The guys you mean?" Nathan asks

"Yeah why what's the problem?" I ask

"Haley you just have to be more careful" he says

"Don't treat me like a little kid" I growl

"I'm not I'm just saying you have to be more careful, guys will try anything to get in your pants" he growls

"Whatever" I snarl

"We won't have to worry about that, I mean Haley here isn't exactly hot or anything so she will be fine" Taylor grins

"I'm going out see you later" I say and get up and go out the door.

I walk up to the river court were I see Peyton and Brooke sat on one of the benches why all the guys are playing basketball.

"Hey" i smile

"Hey, we have good news for you, you made the squad" Brooke grins

"That's great" I smile

"Yeah practice is everyday start after school for 30 minutes" she smiles

"That's fine" I grin.

"Would you look at Lucas in them shorts hot or what" Brooke grins

"We'll look at Jake with no top on, now that's what you call hot" Peyton winks

"Whatever" Brooke rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"So have you seen any guys you think are hot yet?" Brooke asks

"Just one but it will never happen" I sigh

"Why not?" she asks

"He's my older sister's boyfriend" i growl

"So what doesn't mean you still can't have him" Brooke winks

"Don't listen to her Haley" Peyton laughs then turns to Brooke "not everyone is like you "

"Whatever" Brooke smirks.

I have a few games with the guys then head back to Taylors.

"Taylor, Nathan I'm home" I shout

I walk into the kitchen and find Nathan sat on the counter.

"Have a good time?" he asks

"Yeah I did actually" I smile

"What did you do?" he asks

"Hung out with the lads and Brooke and Peyton and played basketball"

"Where?" he asks

"What's with the twenty questions" I reply

"I just wanted to know where you were that's all" he growls

"Ok well I was at the river court, if that's any of your business" I roll my eyes

"Don't start I'm just trying to look after you that's all" he sighs

"Well don't I can take care of myself"

I begin to walk away and I feel him pull me back to him by my arm. So my face is only a few inches away from his

"No you can't" he says

"Whatever you're not my dad so why do you care so much?" I ask

"Because your special Haley" he sighs

"How am I special?" I ask

"Your different then most girls" he sighs

"Ok I'm going to my room now" I say and walk up the stairs to my room.

I open my door and throw myself onto my bed, why does he have to make things so difficult, I sigh.

**Note: please review and tell me is you want me to add something to the story thanks for reading :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: thanks for the reviews and thanks to "**lift-me-up" **for the idea for the makeover, it really helped: D **

Chapter 3

Its Friday night and I'm sat in my room waiting for Brooke to come round you see over the last few days I have became really close to her and Peyton. Tonight Taylor wanted me to go to a college party with her saying I needed to get a live for once and she said I could bring a friend. At first I was totally against it, I mean a college party hello I'm only seventeen, but when I mentioned it to Brooke about the college party she was so up for it saying she will come with me I really didn't want to go but I have learnt not to argue with Brooke. So I ending up giving in now here I am waiting in my room for Brooke to come round here so we can start getting ready for tonight.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I say

"Hey, anyway I brought all my make up all my hair supply's and some different outfits to try on" Brooke grins walking into my room.

"Ok cool just get ready then we can go" I say

"Aint you getting ready?" she asks

"I am ready"

"You're really going to a college party like that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing" I sigh

"I am so glad I brought extra outfits" she grins

"What are you talking about Brooke?" I ask

"Well Haley tonight you are getting the original Brooke Davies makeover special"

"What no Brooke come on I think I look fine like this"

"You also look like a Sunday school teacher, I love you to bits Haley, but you are screaming for a makeover" she winks

"Fine whatever" I growl

"Ok so here are the outfits" she says pulling out four different dresses out of her bag.

"Brooke I can't wear these there all way to revealing" I moan

"Haley you wearing this and that is that" Brooke says and throws a tight black dress at me

"Fine but if I look ridiculous I'm taking it off" I growl

I walk into the bathroom and get changed into the dress then I go back into my bedroom

"Oh my gosh, Haley you look hot" Brooke grins

"Thanks" I smile

"Now sit down while I decide what to do with your hair and makeup" Brooke smiles

I take a seat on my bed

"What about your hair in curls tonight I think it will look super cute" Brooke smirks

"Ok" I smile

Brooke puts the curlers on and starts on my hair, an hour later she's done.

"You look great, but before you look in the mirror let me just do your make up" she winks

She starts on my makeup and ten minutes later she tells me she's done.

"You look so sexy Haley" Brooke smirks

I laugh and then Brooke starts getting ready. Twenty minutes later after Brooke has finished getting ready we hear Taylor shout up

"Haley you and your friend better get down here now if you want to go because we are leaving now"

Brooke and I jump up and start walking down the stairs.

"Haley be careful tonight ok I mean I don't want anyone….woah" Nathan starts talking and then he turns around and sees me and just stares at me and I feel really uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Haley I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but you look hot for once little sister" Taylor smirks

"She can't go out like that" Nathan growls

"What do you mean she can't go out like that?" Taylor asks

"It's to revealing do you want guys to come all over her at the party" Nathan moans

"She's seventeen Nathan" Taylor sighs

"Nathan I can wear what I want" I say

"Haley stop playing around just go and get changed" he glares

"No I want to wear this tonight and there is nothing you can do or say that will stop me" I glare

"Whatever Haley" he growls and walks out the house

We all follow him and walk up the the college party.

"This is going to be awesome" Brooke grins

"Yeah I think it will be" I laugh

We walk through the front door and the place is packed, Brooke and I head to the kitchen were we see some girls and guys playing I never,

"Want to play" a cute guy asks Brooke and I

"Yeah sure" Brooke smiles

I sit down at the table when I see Nathan walk up to our table.

"Nate my man you playing" a blonde guy asks

He looks at me then back at the guy "yeah sure"

"Ok well ill start, I've never had sex outside" a random girl speaks up and I laugh then see Brooke taking a sip.

"Brooke" I laugh shocked

"I was curious" she laughs

"Ok I'm next I have never wanted to hook up with anyone at this table" a redheaded girl smiles

I take a sip and so does Brooke and some over guys, I was really shocked though when I saw Nathan takes a sip. Properly some girl what the table or something.

"Ok I've never had sex with anything made out of plastic" some blonde girl laughs.

Yet again Brooke takes a sip, I wanted to show these people well Nathan that I wasn't all that good because it's really annoyed me how he treats me like I'm all innocent Mary and I hate it so I decide to take a sip to see everyone's reaction.

"No way Haley when?" Brooke giggles

"Not for me to tell" I laugh

I turn and look at Nathan and his face is priceless he looks really confused and a bit tuned on, I'm just fooling myself right there's no way he's turned on I really thought I was fooling myself. Then Brooke taps me on the shoulder.

"Looks like Nathans getting a bit friendly" she whispers in my ear.

I look at him again and this time I know I'm not kidding myself he really is.

I laugh with embarrassment and stand up.

"Brooke I've had enough of this game do you just want to dance?" I ask

"Yeah sure, come on" she smiles and takes me to the dance floor.

We walk onto the dance floor when Christina Aguilera song dirty comes on

_**Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Oh) Christina you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up (uh huh)  
If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party (Woo)**_

Ladies (Move), Gentlemen (Move)  
Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room

We start shaking our hips to the beat of the music when I feel eyes on my back and I see Nathan staring at me with an intense look in his eye I smile and turn back round to Brooke

_**Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows  
Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows  
Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows  
Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows  
(Ha Ha)  
Uh-Let me loose  
Oooh, I'm over due, gimme some room, comin' through  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood, me and my girls come to shake the room  
DJ's spinnin', show your hands  
Let's get dirrty, that's my jam  
I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' until my CLOTHES come off**_

I keep glancing his way as I'm dancing and our eyes lock.

_**Still jumpin', six in the mornin'  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
No question time for some action**_

Temperatures up (can you feel it), 'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise

Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the  
Party, sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin, gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival

I keep dancing and laughing as Brooke starts grinding up against the nearest guy there.

_**Ah, heat is up, ladies, fellas drop your cups  
Bodies packed, front to back, move your ass, I like that  
Tight hip huggers, low for show  
Shake a little somethin' on the floor  
I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off**_

Let's get open, cause a commotion  
Still goin' eight in the mornin'  
There's no stoppin' we keep it poppin'  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'

I start dancing when some random guy comes behind me I turn around and I see this really cute guy with green eyes and dark hair grinding up against me, one dance couldn't hurt I think as I put my arms around with neck.

_**Give all you got (give it to me), just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise**_

Here it comes it's the one you've been wait'n on  
Get up Give it up, yup that's what's up  
Givin' just what you got to the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go  
you can tell when the music starts to drop  
And that's when we take it to the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh, here we go

I turn to look at Nathan again and he has an angry look on his face, is that jealousy I see now it must just be me I laugh and carry on dancing.

_**Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my moneyfroze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina (what?), better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that?  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac?)  
Dogs, let'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freakin'**_

After the dance I walk off to find the bathroom

**NOTE: heres chapter 3 please review and tell me if you want me to add anything thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walk up to the bathroom door when I feel someone grip my arm and pull me into a small closest. I look up and see Nathan with a glare on his face he looks really pissed off.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nathan why did you pull me in here?" I ask

"No I was thinking what the hell is wrong with you" he snarls

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"You there dancing with that guy" he growls

"What am I not allowed to dance with guys now?" I growl

"Not like that you aren't"

"You're not my dad Nathan you can't control what I do" I shout

"The hell I can't"

"It's nothing to do with you what I do ok"

"Well it is when my girlfriends little sister is out there dancing like a slut" he says in anger

"Whatever Nathan, it's my life I can do what I want" I say and go to head out the door when I feel Nathans arm pull me back again.

"Haley I'm just trying to protect you" he says softly

"What by treating me like a child Nathan I'm seventeen not five"

"No I just don't like guys looking at you or touching you" he whispers

"Why the hell not?" I ask in anger and walk up to him.

We are that close I can feel his hot breathe on my face.

"I just don't ok" he growls

"Give me one good reason why" I say

"Just leave it Haley" he shouts

"Why?" I ask

He pushes me out of the way and walks out the closet. Well that went well I think to myself and roll my eyes I walk back down the stairs and I see Brooke making out with some guy.

"Brooke can we go?" I ask

"Not yet Haley, the party is just getting started" she smirks

"Fine well I'm bored and I just want to go home" I sigh

"Come on just have a bit of fun tonight, kiss a guy play a game something you only live once Haley" she smirks

"Fine" I smile

"Ok this is so great" she grins

We walk into the kitchen to get another drink where I see the guy I was dancing with before, he smiles and walks up to me.

"Hey I'm Max" he grins

"Hey I'm Haley" I smile

"I'm just going to get another drink ill leave you to alone" she winks

"Ok" I laugh at Brooke as she walks away

"So are you in high school or college" max asks me

"Senior in high school" I smile

"I see" he grins

"How about you" I ask

"First year community college" he smiles

"So your nineteen?" I ask

"Yeah" he smiles

"Well it's not that big of a difference I'm seventeen" I grin

"That's cool your really pretty you know that" he smiles sweetly

"Thank you"

"So can I have your number to give you a call sometime" he asks

"Sure" I say

He gives me his phone and I put my number in to it and pass it back to him.

"I'm going to go find my friend I'll see you around" I smile

"Count on it" he smirks

I walk up to the dance floor and I see Brooke I walk over to her.

"Please can we go now" I ask

"Fine only to stop you moaning" she laughs

We go and try to find Taylor which took us nearly half an hour, when I finally spotted her in the corner making out with Nathan, my heart stopped I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just tried my hardest to put a brave face on and walk over to them.

"Hey Taylor Brooke and I want to leave can I have the house key?" I ask

"Yeah here" she says and throws the house key at me

"Ok well see you later" I say and walk off.

We arrived home twenty minutes later and I throw myself on the coach.

"So who was that cute guy you were flirting with?" Brooke winks

"I was not flirting" I laugh

"Yes you were definitely flirting" she teased

"Ok fine whatever his name is max and I give him my number" I giggle

"No way he's totally hot" she smirks

I laugh and as we carry on talking about boys the front door opens to reveal Taylor and Nathan

"Back so soon?" I ask

"Yeah got bored" Taylor says

"Ok well me and Brooke are going to go to my room" I say and start to get up

"Yeah and you can tell me more about this max Haley" she winks

"Shut up" I laugh and I could feel my face getting hot with embarrassment.

"Who's max?" Taylor laughs

"Some guy who was hitting on Haley and she gave her number to him" Brooke smirks

I glance at Nathan and I could see the anger in his face. I run past him up the stairs with Brooke and we head to my room.

I wake up the next morning to a delicious smell and I turn to see Brooke lay next to me.

"Brooke wake up, I think breakfast is ready" I laugh

"I'm starving" she replies as we both get out of bed and head down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen to see Nathan sat down at the table with his breakfast, as Taylor is cleaning the dishes.

"Girls your breakfast is ready" she says

"Thanks Taylor" I smile

"Whatever just hurry up and eat" she says

I sit down at the table with Brooke sat right next to me and we start to eat our breakfast, half way throw our breakfast I feel my phone vibrating and I answer it.

"Hello" I say into the phone

"Hey Haley its max"

"Oh hey max" I smile and I see Nathan stiffen when I mentioned Max's name

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight it's on me"

"Yeah sure I'd love to" I smile

"Ok I'll call you later with details"

"Ok bye" I smile and put the phone down.

I look around the table and everyone is staring at me

"What?" I ask

"Someone's got a date with max" Brooke grins

"Shut up" I blush.

I look around the table one more time and I see Nathan looking at me with anger and lust in his eyes.

**Note: heres the fourth chapter to my story thanks for reading I will update soon, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm in my room getting ready for tonight. Max is picking me up in a hour, I put my skinny jeans on and my new light blue top, I put my hair up and put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss.

"Haley your dates here" Taylor shouts

I walk down the stairs and I see a smiling max with red roses in his hands.

"Hey max" I grin

"Hey these are for you" he smiles

"Thank you, you are so sweet"

"You ready to go?" he asks

"Yeah" I smile

We walk out of the door and get into his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"It's a surprise" he laughs

"Ok" I smile

I look at his face he is so sweet and cute to... not as cute as Nathan... shut up.

He drives up to a little small restaurant just outside of tree hill

"It's beautiful" I smile

"I know right" he grins

He walks me inside and we take a table on the balcony. A waiter comes up to us and hands us our menus.

"Everything looks so good" I smile

"It tastes good" he grins

We order our food and we start talking, he is really sweet and smart and cute i could get used to this. We are now on the way back to Taylors in his car. He parks the car outside Taylors house and turns and looks at me with a sweet smile.

"Can I see you again?" he asks

"Yeah sure just give me a call" I smile

"Ok, I will" he smiles and leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

I smile and get out the car and walk back into Taylor's house.

I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water when I see Nathan

"How did your date go?" he growls

"It went great, where's Taylor?" i ask

"She's over at her friend Vicky's" he says

"Oh ok" I say

I go to the cupboard to grab a glass but I couldn't reach one because they were so high up.

"Here let me help you with that" Nathan says and comes up behind me and reaches up and grabs a glass, I could feel his hot breathe on my neck and I start to shiver, I could feel my heart beating really fast, I turn my head slightly to look at him and couldn't help but stare into his eyes, he looks back at me with a soft gaze and smiles sweetly.

"Thanks" I whisper, but I don't move away I just stand there like an idiot.

"Its okay" he whispers I could feel his face getting closer to mine by the second.

I stare into his eyes and he move his lips down to mine and starts kissing me, I start to kiss him back and our kiss begins to be more intense, When I feel his hands on my hips, I pull my arms up and put them round his neck and he pulls me closer, then he starts to kiss down my jaw and neck, I moan, at that moment I snap back into reality and push him away.

"We can't do this" I say and walk out of the kitchen and go upstairs into my room.

I throw myself onto my bed and I feel all the guilt from the kiss with Nathan, how could I do that he's my sister's boyfriend and what about max he's a great guy and he makes me smile, I am so screwed, I hear a knock at my bedroom door and Nathan walks in, I turn my head so I'm not facing him.

"Look Haley I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he says

"Yeah you shouldn't have" I growl

"You were kissing me as well Haley so it's not just my fault" he sighs

"Whatever Nathan" I growl

"What the hell is wrong with you I said I was sorry" he shouts

"What's wrong with me is that I just made out with my sister's boyfriend" I shout in anger

"Don't you think I feel bad about it too" he shouts

"Nathan why?" I ask

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Haley what was I supposed to do when you were looking at me like that"

"What so it's ok to kiss me?" I shout

"Why are you acting all innocent in this you kissed me back Haley" he shouts

"Nathan just leave I can't look at you right now" I shout

"Whatever that kiss was a mistake and will never happen again" he shouts and walks out and slams my door shut behind him.

This is great not only do I like my sister's boyfriend I also made out with him, I hear his words in my head again "_that kiss was a mistake and will never happen again" _he thinks it was a mistake I think as I feel hot tears on my cheek and my heart is pounding so hard that it hurts. Why am i acting like this off course it was a mistake then why did I feel hurt when he said those words to me this is just great my life is screwed i sigh and cuddle into my pillow, stupid tree hill, stupid boys, why couldn't i of just stayed with my parents.

**Note: so heres chapter 5 hope you liked it and please review if you have any ideas you want me to add into this story just say thanks for reading and also I was thinking of making Max Haley's new boyfriend for a little bit, Anyway it's up to you guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: i am so sorry for not updating sooner i have been really busy:))**

Chapter 6

The next morning i wake up and walk down the stairs hoping not to run into Nathan i couldnt face him right now after last night. i walk into the kitchen and i see Taylor cooking breakfast.

"Need any help with that Tay?" i ask her

"No its fine just go and watch Tv or something" she says softly and i could hear her voice crack and how red her face was like she had been crying.

"Taylor whats wrong?" i ask and walk over to her

"Nothing it doesnt matter" she says

"Taylor i know when your upset about something just tell me please"

"Its Nathan, we had a big arguement when i got home and he walked out and i dont know whats wrong with him he has never been like that with me before" she crys.

"What was the arguement about?" i ask

"It was about you"

"WHAT!"

"He just thought i should be more protective over you thats all, anyway go and sit down breakfast is nearly ready" Taylor smiles

"Ok" Haley smiles and sits down at the table.

_Flashback _

_Taylor walks through the door_

_"Finally your home" Nathan growls_

_"Whats wrong with you?" Taylor asks_

_"How could you do that?" Nathan snarls_

_"Do what, what are you talking about Nathan" Taylor shouts_

_"Let your little sister go to a party dressed like that" _

_"Nathan shes seventeen and i thought she looked nice" Taylor growls_

_"Whatever Taylor, dont you care did you see all those guys looking at her" _

_"So what if guys look at her shes a grown girl, why are you so bothered anyway"_

_"Im not" He growls_

_"What the hell Nathan, are you into my sister" Taylor shouts_

_"What no of course not, why would you think that" he shouts_

_"The way your talking about her and other guys, the way you look at her dont think i havent noticed you drooling over her at the party Nathan" Taylor shouts_

_"Whatever Taylor your crazy" Nathan shouts_

_"Yeah right Nathan, you want Haley and you know it and it just kills you that she has no interest in you" Taylor growls_

_"Taylor you know what call me when you aint so pms" Nathan shouts and walks out the door and slams it behind him._

_End of Flashback_

Taylor, Taylor?" Haley asks

"What?" Taylor says

"Sorry you were just staring into space what was you thinking about?"

"Nothing it doesnt matter"

"Ok anyway im off to school i will see you later"

"Bye"

I arrive at school and walk to my formroom where i see Brooke and Peyton

"Hey" i smile at then and take a seat inbetween them.

"Hey Haley guess what" Brooke smiles sweetly

"What?" i ask

"Peyton has got a date with Jake tonight, how great is that"

"Thats so great im so happy for you Peyton" I smile

"Anyway how is loverboy?" Peyton asks me

"Which one" Brooke winks

"BROOKE!" i shout

"What im not stupid Haley i know you like Nathan" Brooke smirks

"What about Max?" Peyton asks

"Well im going on another date with him soon hes so sweet you guys also nothing will ever happen between me and Nathan"

"Awww thats so cute" Peyton smiles

"Denial" Brooke winks

"About what?" i ask

"About you and Nathan"

"Brooke there is nothing going on"

"Not yet anyway" she smirks

"No not ever"

"Whatever anyway did you hear about Sandy Crawford?"

Brooke then starts to tell me and Peyton all of the new gossip, thats Brooke for you always knows everything about everyone.

After school i see Nathans car outside.

"Hey Nathan what are you doing here?" I ask

"Im picking you up from school like i always do" He smiled

"I thought you and Taylor had a fight"

"She told you about that"

"Not really she just said that you said she should be a better sister and be more protective"

"oh...yeah, you getting in then?" he asks

I smile and get in the car.

"Nathan listen about last night..." i start

"Its ok lets just forget about it please" he smiles

"ok"

My phone starts to ring

"Hello" I say

"Hey Haley its Max"

"Oh Hey Max" i giggle

I look at Nathan and he was staring right at me in anger.

"So anyway i was wondering do you want to go to a movie Friday?"

"Yeah sure tahts sounds liek fun ill call you back later bye Max"

"Bye Haley" He says and i hang up the phone.

I look at Nathan again and he is all red in the face looking at me in anger.

"Whats wrong?" i ask him

"Your going out with the college guy again" he growls

"Yeah so what" i shout

"Haley what have i told you about college guys they all just want to get into your pants"

"Including you" i Growl

"WHAT!" Nathan shouts and stops the car

"I said including you i meen your going on like all the college guys want to get in my pants, and your in college so does that mean you aswell" I shout

"You dont know what your talking about" he growls

Suddenly i get this urge to prove him wrong and this confidence...Probally of Brooke.

"So what if i do this you wont feel anything" i get up of my seat and sit in his lap facing him. i could see him gulp and try and look anywhere but at me.

"Nothing" she says

"What if i do this" i say and start to kiss his neck.

He groans and at that moment i knew he snapped. he grabs my face and starts to kiss me passionalty, i kiss him back and it turns into a full on make out session. Suddenly i stopped and smiled i needed to know if he wanted me or not i needed him to admit it. I stop and look into his eyes, i start grinding up against him and i could feel him getting really hard.

"Do you want me?" i whisper in his ear

"Haley..."

"Do you want me?" i ask him again and start to nibble on his ear

"Yes ok! yes i do!" he admits.

I smile and get off him and sit back on my seat.

"Lets go home" i say

"Ok" he gulps and starts the car up again and starts to drive us home.

All i could think to myself in that moment was how hot i made him and it made me smile. Taylor and Max and everyone else just slipped out of my mind and all i could think about was Nathan and his body.

**Note: Please review thankyouuu :)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**** Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for a few spelling mistakes on my last chapter my computer was being weird anyway here is chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Nathan and I just arrived back at mine and Taylors and he hasn't said anything to me the whole ride back home, we get in the house he he runs up the stairs to go and speak to Taylor, ten minutes later he comes out of Taylor's room and comes back down the stairs.

"Anyway I'm going home now, Taylor will be fine she's just a bit pissed off at me still at the moment" he says avoiding my gaze

"Ok, will you be picking me up from school again tomorrow?" I ask him

"I don't know Haley" he says still not looking at me

"Nathan look at me" I say

"WHAT!" he shouts and looks and me with an emotion on his face I couldn't read

"What the hell's the matter with you" I say with a lot of emotion in my voice, I was hurt how could he say something like that to me in the car a little over twenty minutes ago and now he's stood here not even looking at me in the eye and shouting at me.

"YOU ARE!" he shouts

"What have I done that's upset you so much" I say

"Just leave it" he says and walks out.

I run up the stairs to my room and slam the door, why is he being like this with me.

I next morning I walk down the halls of my high school and I see Brooke and Lucas, is that a bit of flirting I see there. I smile and walk up to them

"Hey" I smile

"Oh hey Haley" Lucas smiles at me

"Anyway me and Haley will catch up with you later Luke" Brooke smiles

"Its Haley and I" I say

"Whatever" she laughs and drags me away.

"What's up Brooke" I ask

"I really like Lucas and I don't know what to do please help me" she says

"Whoa! Slow down there Brooke what am I supposed to do you have a lot more confidence when it comes to boys then I have" I laugh

"Yeah but you and Lucas are really close and I just need some help because Lucas is not like all the other guys I've been with" she smiles

"Well I don't know what to say Brooke just tell him how you feel"

"I can't do that"

"Why not?" I ask

"Because I have never opened up to a guy before like that" she says

"Well your smart Brooke you will figure something out" I smile

"So anyway how's Max or is it Nathan" she winks

"Brooke, shut up" I growl

"No seriously Haley you need to figure out who you want" she says

"Ok, so are you coming to math class?" I ask changing the subject

"Yeah, come on lets go" she smiles

We walk off to Math class.

After school I walk outside and I see Nathans car pull up I just ignore it and keep walking

"Haley, what are you doing get in" he says

"No I think I will walk" I say

"Just get in the Damn car"

"Why should I" I say

"Well it's either that or walk all the way home that will take you a while don't you think" he says

"Whatever" I say finally giving up and getting in the car

"Haley look I'm sorry for shouting at you before I was just so freaked out" he admits

"About what?" I say

"About everything" he says

"Whatever Nathan, you were the one who kissed me first" I say

"Yeah because you seduced me"

"Really"

"Yeah really"

"Whatever, just drive the car" i shout

He gets really mad and pulls the car up onto the side on the road.

"This is not my home Nathan" I say angrily

"Let's talk this out come on then" he says in anger

"How about you don't blame me for all of this you were the one getting hard over it all" I shout

"What do you expect me to do Haley, you were on my lap for Christ sake and grinding, yeah ok I'm a human being Haley" he says

"Yeah then how come I didn't feel anything out of it" I say

"You want to know what it feels like to be put in situations Haley" he growls

"I wouldn't have giving in so easily that's the difference" I say

"We will see about that" he says and pulls me on top of him, where he starts to kiss down my neck and it felt so good but I knew I couldn't give in, He starts to press my body closer to his so our chests are touching, then he starts drawing little circles on my back with his hands.

"Just give in" he whispers huskily in my ear

I couldn't take it anymore so i pulled his face to mine and started kissing him with all the passion I felt, when I felt him kiss me back with the same amount of passion I smiled against his lips and I started to play with his shirt and as soon as I know it we are both shirtless in his care and he's kissing down my neck to my chest, I groan and start to bit with neck, then it hit me I am sat here shirtless in a car making out with my sister's boyfriend again. I pull away and sit back in my seat.

"Please will you take me home?" I ask

"Sure" he says and starts to put his shirt back on and i do the same.

**Note: Oops what's going to happen next tell me if you want me to add anything into the story thanks for reading"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: sorry you had to wait for this new chapter its just i have been having writers block, anyway i am thinking of starting a new story soon if you want to give me any ideas please send me a message thanks for reading**

Chapter 8

I groan and get out of bed today's a new day right I just can't stop thinking about yesterday, after mine and Nathans make out session he was being really quiet with me and took me home and didn't say a word to me before he drove off. I don't know what to do anymore or who to turn to.

I start to get ready for school and then run straight out the door I cant deal with Taylor right now, when I arrive at school I see Peyton walking over to me.

"What's wrong with you today" she asks

"What nothing"

"Don't lie to to me I can see it in your eyes"

"I just don't know what to do anymore Peyton"

"It will be ok hales" she hugs me and we walk off to class

We walk into class and I go and sit in the back next to a guy called Mike

"Hey" he smiles

"Hey" I smile back

"You coming my party this weekend" he smirks

"Yh count on it" I smile

"You know my cousin right?" he asks

"Who's your cousin?"

"Nathan Scott"

"What Nathans your cousin" i asked shocked

"Yeah I thought you would know" he laughs

Wow I was not expecting that I think to myself... they do look a bit a like the same smirk and eyes... How come I didn't notice this before Nathan Scott...Mike Scott... Woahhh

"I'll definitely be at your party it starts at seven right?" I ask

"Yeah ill look out for you" he smirks

At the end of school I walk home and see Taylor and Nathan hugging on the couch.

"Hey" I say

"Oh hey hales we was just watching a movie want to watch it with us" she asks

"Yeah ok, actually Taylor I need to ask you something, can i go o a party on Friday?" I ask

"Yeah sure, whose is it?"

"Mike Scott's he's so sweet he invited me today" I smile

"Wait a minute you mean my cousin Mike Scott?" Nathan growls

"Yeah he so sweet" I smile

"You're not going" Nathan says

"WHAT!" I shout

"I said you're not going" he says

"You cannot boss me around I'm going and that's it"

"I don't care you don't know what my cousins like" he growls

"I don't care he's nice to me" I say

"Yeah he's going to be nice to you when you look like that" he growls

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEEN?" I shout

"What do you think it means Haley" he growls

"ENOUGH! HALEY YOU CAN GO TO THE PARTY OK!" Taylor shouts

"Thanks Tay" I say and run up to my room.

I hate him... I really hate him... why is he being like this with me. I turn on my TV and start watching 'gossip girl' I love this show, when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in" I say

"Hey" Nathan says walking into my room

"What do you want" I say rolling my eyes

"You" he says and walks over to me so his forehead is on mine.

"What do you mean you want me" I ask

"I think you know what I mean Haley" he whispers and starts to kiss my neck and i fall backwards onto my bed with him on top of me.

"But we can't Taylor" I whisper

"she's gone out" he says and turns his head to kiss me on the lips its starts out soft and then turns into a full blown make out session, I can feel his hands under my shirt taking it off and a few seconds later his shirt is off to.

He stares at me for a few seconds and goes back to kissing me again.

"God I want you so much" he whispers

I moan when he starts to kiss down my chest, I can feel him get really hard and my hands go to his pants and un zip them as they come off him I can feel him grabbing my skirt and pulling it off with such force, I hear him grown when he sees my lacy black underwear and i smile against his lips, he pushes me further on to the bed and starts to black with my underwear, he starts to rub his hands and I moan.

"Do you like that baby" he whispers

"Yes I want you now Nathan" I say

He jumps up and grabs a condom out of his jeans pocket and puts it on and then removes my underwear and pushes into me with all his strength, I bit my lip trying not to cry from the pain and after a little bit the pain turns into pleasure, he whispered in my ear

"Your mine"

"WHAT" I shout and push him off me.

**Note: I hope you liked this chapter it's a bit much but this had to happen for my idea for the rest of the story sorry if Haley's a bit different in my story she had to be like thbis for it to work anyway thanks for reading and give me a review, because i want a few reviews until i do my new chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hope you like this chapter i am really sorry i havent updating in a while.**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" i scream jumping up off the bed

"haley relax" he sighs

"NO I WONT RELAX I CANT BELIEVE THIS I JUST HAD SEX WITH MY SISTERS BOYFRIEND IM A REALLY BAD PERSON IM GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEEN IM YOURS I AM NOT YOURS!"

"why are you being like this i wasnt thinking"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WASNT THINKING" i scream and push him out of my door.

i cant believe i just did that i just lost my virginity to my sisters boyfriend...taylor will hate me forever...im a whore...oh god i always thought of taylor doing this to me not the other way around im screwed. i go to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and my blue sweatshirt i am going to the river court i need some time to think. When i was finally dressed i ran down the stairs to get out of the house as soon as possible i just couldnt face taylor and nathan now i get half way out the door when i hear

"HALEY" shouts taylor

shit shit shit... what if she knows... what do i do

"yeah taylor i was just going to the rivercourt" i reply

"i just wanted to talk to you" she says and comes out of the kitchen.

"Taylor are you ok, you look like you have been crying" i say softly

"Nathan just broke up with me"

"Taylor i am so sorry, did he say why" i say and walk over to her pulling her into a hug

"he just said he thinks he likes someone else and he cant be with me knowing what could happen between him and this girl" she crys onto my shoulder

i feel sick... i cant believe i have done this to my sister...she maybe a pain but i love her and dont want to ever see her hurt... oh god this is my fault

"did he say who this girl was?" i ask

"No all he said was that this girl ment something to him and hes not loosing her!"

"Oh taylor im so sorry" i say hugging her

"Why are you sorry its not your fault" she says softly pulling away

but it is... ..oh god what have i done

"how about we order a pizza and watch a movie" i smile

"yeah i would love that" she smiles

i go to the DVD shelves and look at the movies we could watch

"We have the Notebook, A Walk To Remember, Just My Luck, Step Up or Dirty Dancing?" i ask

"A Walk To Remember i love that movie it never gets old" she smiles

"ok you put it in and i will order the pizza" i say

i run to the phone and order two pepperoni pizzas for me and taylor.

i walk back into the frontroom and go and sit next to taylor who is clicking play on the remote.

30 minutes later

BUZZ

"ill get it its the pizza" i smile and run to the door

i pay the man and take the pizzas and run back to the front room

"here you go" i say to taylor and pass her the pizza

"thanks you know what haley your a good sister you are always there for me and will never hurt me im really sorry for always being such a bitch to you, i will try and make up for it" she smiles

WHAT...i never expected this now i feel even worse ohh god how could i do this to her

"Sure taylor" i smile and sit down next to her

20 minutes later

BUZZ

"whos that?" taylor asks

"no idea lets go see"

we walk to the door and open it

"N..NATHAN what are you doing here" i say

"i came to talk to you haley" he says

i turn around and look at taylor and she looks really confused

"why do you need to speak to haley?" she asks

"Because i think i have feeling for her" he says softly

**Note: phahaha cliffhanger, i hope you like this chapter i wanted taylor and haley to have a little heart to heart to show that taylor isnt always a bitch, anyway i want to do a new story soon any ideas just message me and does anyone do youtube videos message me if you do thanks for reading :)**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note**

**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I haven't been writing in awhile but I swear I'm starting again I now have an account on fiction press as well where I have started writing stories the link is ** u/875498/hchillinbabe

**Thank you to all of you people who stuck by me I hope to see you on my other account as well**

**xoxo**


End file.
